


tomorrow will be a better day

by curiouswraith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswraith/pseuds/curiouswraith
Summary: She felt it coming long before it happened. All the warning signs were there. But no matter what she tried, she couldn’t stop this one from happening and nothing was helping her calm down. She tried eating some fruit, listening to soothing classical music, drinking water. Nothing worked. The voices were far too loud, screaming that she wasn’t safe and that she was going to die. It was unbearable.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	tomorrow will be a better day

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with the Darksparks comfort fic. i swear, comfort fics aren't the only thing i'm capable of writing of.
> 
> this one is probably a little more rushed and ooc than the last one, but that's because i didn't know how to end it. forgive me. :,)

Little known fact about Wraith: she suffered from a lot of panic attacks and breakdowns. A _lot_ of them. When she first escaped the institution, there wasn’t a single day where she didn’t have at least one. She’d have to stop whatever she was doing and curl herself up in the smallest area she could squeeze herself in to calm down. Of course, she had gotten better ever since then. She learned how to identify the start of one and how to cope with them. But sometimes, it was hard to handle them alone. Today was no exception.

“Shut up, _shut up, **SHUT UP**_!” Wraith fell to her knees with a _thump_ against the floor, fingernails digging into her scalp. Her scream was muffled by her body as she curled herself into a ball in the middle of her living room. 

She felt it coming long before it happened. All the warning signs were there. But no matter what she tried, she couldn’t stop this one from happening and nothing was helping her calm down. She tried eating some fruit, listening to soothing classical music, drinking water. Nothing worked. The voices were far too loud, screaming that she wasn’t safe and that she was going to die. It was unbearable. 

“Wraith? Wraith, can you hear me?” 

Wraith’s eyes snapped open. Between her arms and through her tears, she was able to see the shape of a familiar figure. She weakly nodded.

“Do you want me to help?”

She eagerly nodded.

“Can I touch you?”

She thought about it for a second, then shook her head.

“Okay, _mon amie_ , I’ll sit here with you then.” There was a pause. “Focus on my voice and breathe. Don’t worry about anything else, the only thing you need to do right now is listen to me. Breathe in,”—Wraith took a shaky breath in—“and breathe out.” As she exhaled, she couldn’t help but violently cough. Her throat was raw and on fire from all the yelling she had done. But she persisted through it.

They stayed there for the next several minutes, Wraith following along with the guided breathing she was being given. Being able to somewhat breathe properly gave her the sense of control and grip on reality she needed. 

Then she began to come back down from her spiral. The pins and needles disappeared from her skull. Tears no longer poured down her face. Her hands stopped trembling. She was able to feel the tips of her fingers again. The nauseating feeling of dread disappeared from the pit of her stomach. And most importantly, the voices were quieting down. Thank god.

“Are you feeling better now, _chérie_?” 

Wraith pushed herself onto the palms of her hands, cleared her throat, and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Much better, thank you, Natalie.” 

“Happy to help.” Wattson said with the softest smile on her face. “May I touch you now?” Wraith nodded in response. So Wattson reached out and gently cupped Wraith’s jaw in the palms of her hands—Wraith naturally leaning into them—and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. Her hands were rough and calloused from years of working on machinery and months of fighting, but she touched her with such heavenly care and delicacy. It was as if she was handling a baby.

“Nat?”

Wattson hummed.

“Can we go to your flat, please?”

“Of course—I’ll carry you there!”

“Wait, Wattson—” Wraith let out a surprised yelp as she was lifted into the air. She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Wattson’s neck and laugh out of fear and surprise as Wattson carried her bridal style out of her flat and a little ways down the hallway. Luckily, not too many of the other Legends were home around this time of day or didn’t care enough to bother them, so she was able to be as loud and obnoxious as she pleased—which was a rare occurrence for her. 

“Can you open the door, please?” Wattson asked once they reached her flat.

Wraith felt around the pockets of her jeans, knowing that she had her keys somewhere on her. When they started dating, they got each other copies of the keys to their flats. It was how Wattson got into Wraith’s flat when she was having her breakdown. There was the muted sound of a _clank_ as she felt the unmistakable feeling of something in her pocket. She dug inside her left-side pocket and pulled them out: her keys. 

Unlocking her flat door, Wattson pushed the door open with her foot and carried Wraith inside. The lights were still on and her TV was on some paused film. Wattson must’ve been watching a film when she heard Wraith screaming. 

“I can make us some hot chocolate and popcorn and you can watch my film with me! I’ll let you wear a pair of my pyjamas, too.” Wattson said as she put Wraith down on her couch. 

“I don’t think I’d understand any of it…” Wraith mumbled. 

“We can always restart it.”

“But you’re probably already almost finished with it.”

“Oh, _non_ , I didn’t get very far. Even if I did, I wouldn’t mind, _mon bébé_.” 

Wraith grabbed the remote and pulled the film menu up, raising an eyebrow when she saw the progress bar. Wattson was already half way through her film. “If you insist…”  
—  
Wraith ended up falling asleep barely one quarter through the film. Wattson only noticed this when she got even more quiet than she usually was. Normally, she’d respond to most of Wattson’s comments with soft ‘yeah’-s and hums of acknowledgement. And if Wattson didn't say anything for a while, Wraith would give her _some_ sort of sign that she was still awake such as kisses against the closest part of her body to her. But she had gone completely quiet and didn’t move much. Of course, Wattson didn’t mind and finished the rest of their film by herself. She'd just watch it again with Wraith when she woke up.

Wattson slowly sat up and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off then putting the remote back. She gently peeled the blanket off of the two of them and threw it back onto the couch. Once it was far enough off, Wattson snaked her arms underneath Wraith—being careful not to startle and wake her. 

It was nearly _impossible_ for Wraith to fall asleep easily, but _extremely_ easy to wake her. Wattson once had to make Wraith chase her around her flat to tire her out and then accidentally woke her up by mumbling something in her _sleep_. So the fact that Wraith had fallen asleep and stayed asleep while there was a film playing in the background was a win in Wattson’s book. 

"Come on, _mon amie_ , let's get you to bed." Wattson mumbled. She picked Wraith up—Wraith's head bobbing to the side and resting against Wattson's shoulder—and carried her into her bedroom. 

Luckily, before they started their film, Wraith agreed to switch into something more comfortable than skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. So instead of Wattson having to struggle to try and get her into proper pyjamas without waking her, she was able to simply lay her down. 

Pushing the blanket to the side, Wattson gently laid Wraith down on her bed and began to reach over her. But she tensed up and froze when Wraith began to stir, then quickly relaxed when Wraith finished burying herself in one of her pillows. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Wraith, making sure that her head wasn't covered in her oddly-placed sleeping position. No matter what Wattson would do, Wraith always somehow managed to curl herself into a small ball. She was like a kitten. 

Satisfied that she was sound asleep, Wattson softly smiled to herself and began to make her way out of her room. But she was quickly stopped by something that latched onto the back of her jumper.

"Please don't leave me." 

Wattson turned back around, grabbing Wraith's hand and holding it between her own. "Don't worry, Wraith, I'll be right back. I just have to go clean."

"I'll help you with that later, just don't leave me."—Wraith's voice became quieter—"Please, dear?"

Wattson froze. Wraith never asked for much—especially when it came to comfort—so when she did, she knew that she absolutely needed it. And on top of that, Wraith didn't do pet names—at least, she didn't know how to use them. So her calling Wattson 'dear' made Wattson's heart soar. 

"Okay, _chérie_ , I won't go." 

A small smile appeared on Wraith's face as she scooted over to make room for Wattson. Wattson climbed into her bed and settled into Wraith's side, burying her head into her chest. The jumper she was wearing was as soft as a cloud against her cheek—after all, it was one of Wattson's jumpers, so of course she liked it. Wraith wrapped one of her arms around Wattson and held onto her hand that was on her stomach with the other. She placed a kiss on top of her head, making Wattson smile. 

No matter how bad their day was, tomorrow would always be a better day when they had each other. Tomorrow would be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: curiouswraith


End file.
